dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Albertosaurus
| image =Feather Albertosaurus.png | image_caption = A restoration of Albertosaurus sarcophagus | image_width =300px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Sauropsida | clade1 = Dinosauria | superordo = Theropoda |family = Tyrannosauridae | genus = †''Albertosaurus'' | genus_authority = Osborn et al., 1905 | species = A. sarcophagus | binomial = Albertosaurus sarcophagus | binomial_authority = Osborn et al., 1905 | synonyms = *''Deinodon sarcophagus'' (Osborn, 1905) *''Albertosaurus arctunguis'' (Parks, 1928) *''Deinodon arctunguis'' (Parks, 1928) }} Albertosaurus (/ælˌbɜːrtəˈsɔːrəs/; meaning "Alberta lizard") is a genus of tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaurs that lived in western North America during the Late Cretaceous Period, about 70 million years ago. The type species, A. sarcophagus, was apparently restricted in range to the modern-day Canadian province of Alberta, after which the genus is named. Scientists disagree on the content of the genus, with some recognizing Gorgosaurus libratus as a second species. Description Albertosaurus was smaller than some other tyrannosaurids, such as Tarbosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. Typical Albertosaurus adults measured up to 9 m (30 ft) long, while rare individuals of great age could grow to be over 10 metres (33 feet) long. Several independent mass estimates, obtained by different methods, suggest that an adult Albertosaurus weighed between 1.3 tonnes and 1.7 tonnes (1.9 tons). Albertosaurus shared a similar body appearance with all other tyrannosaurids. Typically for a theropod, Albertosaurus was bipedal and balanced the heavy head and torso with a long tail. However, tyrannosaurid forelimbs were extremely small for their body size and retained only two digits. The hind limbs were long and ended in a four-toed foot on which the first digit, called the hallux, was short and did not reach the ground. The third digit was longer than the rest. Albertosaurus may have been able to reach walking speeds of 14−21 km/hour (8−13 mi/hour). At least for the younger individuals, a high running speed is plausible. Two skin impressions from Albertosaurus are known, both showing scales. One patch is found with some gastralic ribs and the impression of a long, unknown bone, indicating that the patch is from the belly. The scales are pebbly and gradually become larger and somewhat hexagonal in shape. Also preserved are two larger feature scales, placed 4,5 cm apart from each other. Another skin impression is from an unknown part of the body. These scales are small, diamond-shaped and arranged in rows. History Although the small flesh-eating dinosaurs were diverse and dangerous, Cretaceous Alberta was ruled by members of the family tyrannosauridae. All tyrannosaurs had hind legs that were long and powerful, with each hind foot having three toes ending in enormous claws. The two-fingered front limbs were small, not much larger than a mature human arm. The function of the front limbs is not known. Albertosaurus, the "lizard from Alberta," was among the most fearsome predators in Cretaceous Alberta. 9 meters long and 3 meters high at the hip, it was the most common of the large carnivores found here. Smaller but longer-limbed than T. rex, Albertosaurus would have been a mobile hunter. Like modern carnivores, it probably fed on the carcasses of already dead animals as well. Albertosaurus weighed up to 3 tons yet may have been capable of attaining speeds of more than 40 mph. This fleetness, combined with obvious physical strength, would have made Albertosaurus a fierce hunter, but less than the more massive T. rex. Albertosaurus neck was strong and muscular, supporting a large but lightly built head. The teeth were long and recurved with saw-like edges, perfect for tearing flesh. They were not adapted for chewing, making it likely than Albertosaurus swallowed flesh in large chunks. Albertosaurus bones were among the earliest dinosaur remains collected in Alberta. A skull found by J.B. Tyrrell in 1884 was the first important dinosaur fossil to be discovered along the Red Deer River. It was named in 1905, the same year that Alberta became a province. Since then, many Albertosaurus fossils have been discovered. the smallest documented Albertosaurus, a juvenile less than a quarter of the size of a full grown adult, was collected from Sandy Point on the South Saskatchewan River in 1986. http://www.cbv.ns.ca/marigold/history/dinosaurs/datafiles/albertosaurus.html J.B. Tyrrell spent most of his long career as a geologist, explorer and entrepreneur on the Canadian Shield. However, in 1884 his first field work was in Cretaceous strata along the Red Deer River where his discovery of a skull of the tyrannosaur Albertosaurus provided a name to the paleontological museum in Drumheller. At the time, several discoveries were made to what was 10 Albetosaurus species (Gorgosaurus, Deinodon, Tarbosaurus, Alectrosaurus, Dryptosaurus, Dinotyrannus/Tyrannosaurus) ; including the Nanotyrannus, Jane, by courtesy of von Huene, Riabinin, and most noticeably Gilmore, Matthew, Kuhn, Paul and Russell. But recent research proved that the other species were sperate genus, and there being only one genus of Albertosaurus. In the media *''Albertosaurus'' has been a famous tyrannosaur for a long time. It was in the popular documentary Jurassic Fight Club in the episode "Biggest Killers" where it talks about the killing ability of Albertosaurus, and in the episode "River of Death",'' Albertosaurus.png|Jurassic Fight Club Albertosaurus Albertosaurus_JPbuilder.jpg|Jurassic Park Builder Albertosaurus Albertosaurus.jpg|Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Albertosaurus Alberto_jup-582.jpg|Warpath Jurassic Park Albertosaurus AlbertosaurParkBuilder.jpg|Jurassic Park III Park Builder Albertosaurus Dino001.jpg|Jurassic Park Tresspasser Albertosaurus Albertosauruspp.png|Prehistoic Park Albertosaurus Dinosaurs_albertosaurus.jpg|Primeval New World Albertosaurus Albertosaurus (1).jpg|Dinosaur King Albertosaurus tumblr_inline_o65ykt3TAV1s4cg23_500.jpg|Dino Dan Trek's Adventures Albertosaurus MotD_Albertosaurus.jpg|March of The Dinosaurs Albertosaurus 19051753_1710376895933645_385667872539541504_n.jpg|The Isle Albertosaurus Jwe claires sanctuary albertosaurus 1 0.jpg|Jurassic World Evolution Albertosaurus '' where it shows how a pack of Albertosaurus ''attacked a herd of ''Pachyrhinosaurus. *It is also shown in the National Geographic special, March of the Dinosaurs AKA The Great Dinosaur Escape, where a herd of Edmontosaurus are ambushed by a pack of Albertosaurus while the hadrosaurs are heading south during the frozen winter. One certain Albertosaurus chases the protagonist baby Edmontosaurus and his brain-tumored companion to the edge of a cliff, where both the Albertosaurus and the brain-tumored Edmontosaurus fall off the cliff to their deaths. *''Albertosaurus'' appeared in the final episode of Prehistoric Park. *''Albertosaurus'' is briefly mentioned in the tenth episode of Primeval's third series. An Albertosaurus appears in the first episode of Primeval: New World where it kills Evan Cross's wife. It reappears in the eighth episode of the series when Evan hallucinates after being sneezed on by a Pachycephalosaurus. It appears for the final time in the thirteenth and final episode where it rampages through London and later Vancouver before finally being slain by Evan. The theropod is depicted with horns and a missing arm. *Albertosaurus appeared in the video game Jurassic Park Builder, it was inaccurate because it has three fingers instead of two. *''Albertosaurus'' is featured in Jurassic World: Evolution’s Claire’s Sanctuary DLC. The crests on its head are exaggerated compared to the real theropod. *''Albertosaurus'' was also seen in the Disney Interactive PS2 Game Version of Disney’s Dinosaur. Especially in 2 different colors. Gallery Albertosaurus/Gallery References General Information Credits to "ROMTECH" Computer CD Dinosaur Discovery History credits to http://www.cbv.ns.ca/marigold/history/dinosaurs/datafiles/albertosaurus.html and http://gsc.nrcan.gc.ca/paleochron/31_e.php http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albertosaurus http://animals.howstuffworks.com/dinosaurs/albertosaurus.htm http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/a/albertosaurus.html http://archaeology.knoji.com/albertosaurus-the-tyrants-cretaceous-cousin/ http://www.absoluteastronomy.com/topics/Albertosaurus http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/dinosaurs/dinos/Albertosaurus.shtml Documentaries: Jurassic Fight Club March of the Dinosaurs Dino Gangs Prehistoric Park Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Large Carnivores Category:Apex predators Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Archosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Prehistoric reptiles of North America Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Primeval Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous reptiles Category:Feathered dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous extinctions Category:Famous animals Category:Famous Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Park Creatures Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:How Do Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Taxa named by Henry Fairfield Osborn Category:Fossil taxa described in 1905 Category:Pack Animals Category:Dinosaur King creatures Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:March of the Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Large Tyrannosaurids Category:Predators Category:Large Carnivore Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World: Evolution creatures Category:Feathered dinosaur Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Jurassic Park: Warpath Dinosaurs Category:Predator Category:Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie creatures Category:Dino Dan creatures Category:Dinosaurs from Horseshoe Canyon Category:Dinosaurs of Canada Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Dinosaur Park Formation